Fullmetal's Paladin
by Melissa98
Summary: After that last ditch attack on Zarkon Shiro honestly thought that it was over for him. However he found himself desperate to stay alive and so was given the chance to keep on living but in a new world with it's own kind of magic. However this one he was able to somehow understand. (takes place in the 2003 series. one shot unless I get more ideas for it)


_No no no!_

 _I'm not ready yet!_

 _There's still so much to be done..._

 _I want to stay... with them!_

 _I don't want to die!_

 _Was everything I did in life a mistake?_

 _Would it be wrong of me to ask for your help?_

 _I did not want to die this way!_

 ** _So you wish to die another way?_**

Shiro didn't know what happened after that last ditch attack on Zarcon's new robot. One second he was seeing a bright light after himself and the other paladins attacked Zarkon, the next, he was in a white void facing a door that he'd sworn he'd seen in an art book before. It was a gigantic stone door with carvings of people clinging desperately to the pillars along with a strange eye at the center. The stone people were even on top too, however at the center top was someone Shiro recognized.

Himself.

 ** _Answer the question._**

Shiro darted everywhere looking for the voice, no, more like a collection of voices sounding like everyone he had ever heard in his life but to no avail. Not a single sole was in the white void with him and the door.

"Who's there?!" He yelled as activated his right arm.

 ** _Answer the question._**

The voices said in unison. This time however Shiro saw that it came from a single source, the door.

"What?"

 ** _Would you prefer to die in a different way?_**

Shiro gulped and did his best to remain composed.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Where am I?"

No response came. Shiro clenched his right hand into a fist before powering it down and taking a deep breath.

"We all die eventually, but I can't die yet. There are hundreds no, probably thousands of planets under Zarcon's tyranny, and billions more slaves he's treated just like me or worse! I have to help them and my friends! I need to make sure they're safe! I still have to find Matt and Dr. Holt! I... I can't just leave right when we finally accomplished something!"

The silence between Shiro and the doorway continued. It ate at him, making him constantly wonder if he was crazy, there really was a way to get back, or if he would be stuck in this void for the rest of eternity. Did they even accomplish something? He had no clue if they even killed Zarkon or not. And what about the station that was just getting it's power back? Was everyone able to get out of there okay? Are they stuck here too? Maybe this was all a dream and he would soon wake up in the healing tank.

No.

Something in him knew he wouldn't see his friends for a while and it drove him crazy. Without thinking he ran up to the door and banged on it with his right arm turned on. It had no effect.

"Come out and quit hiding in there like a coward! I have to help! I have to get back to my friends! I can't die! Not now!"

As if those were the magic words, the doorway began to slowly open. However Shiro's relief turned to horror as came face to face a wall of eyes stretching to the top of the doorway.

"What is this?"

 ** _Your desires can be granted but there is a cost. Are you willing to do that? Can you pay the price?_**

Shiro's response was delayed on account of the shock of what was within the doorway. However when he came to his senses his response was clear.

 **"** **I'll give you anything! Just give me a chance to be with them again!"**

The arms shot out of the door, ensnaring Shiro before dragging him into the gate. The passageway within was brighter than anything he'd seen. Shiro tried to cover and close his eyes but the hands wouldn't let him. Yet as he was forced to look he began to learn about a country he'd never known, a science he'd previously only heard was comparable to magic, and where exactly he found himself in the first place. The information was overwhelming. He began to scream but the gateway would not relent. However the more he learned the more he became convinced that he could get back to his friends and family, he could even see them in the distant light.

 **"** **KEITH!"**

Shiro desperately tried to break free from the hands but they were too strong. The long hands were gone and replaced with children who's eyes he'd seen earlier. Still he struggled, he couldn't give up right when they were in arms reach. He managed to free his real arm but right when he could grab a hand, he found himself right back where he started but this time with the gate behind him. Filled with rage he charged at the door, banging on it with his real and fake arms as hard as he could, even backing up and running into it with his shoulder.

"LET ME BACK IN! THEY WERE RIGHT THERE!"

 **Equivalent exchange.**

"Equivalent... the price?"

Immediately Shiro's whole left and right arms all the way up to his shoulders began to disappear right off his body. He began to scream and even fall because of the pain. However when he hit the ground he was no longer in a white void. The new ground felt familiar, like something he hadn't felt in years. He found himself surrounded by darkness. Though he couldn't tell if it was the world around him or the pain causing him to black out. Either way, he soon found himself drifting into a deep sleep. The last thing he heard was a dog barking at him.

 _A dog?_

"Oh my god- GRANNY!"

When Shiro came to he found himself covered in bandages and laying in one of the beds of what appeared to be a guest room. He managed to sit up, but his whole upper body hurt like hell. He thought to grab at where one of his arms should be, but when he couldn't feel either of his arms the whole thing came rushing back to him. The gate had managed to tell him a lot about a new world. He knew the doorway he was dragged through was called the Gate of Truth, he knew of a country called Amestris, and he somehow knew how to perform Alchemy, which was considered a legitimate science in Amestris.

"Amestris..." he whispered. "Is that where I am?"

Before Shiro could finish that thought there was a knock on the door.

"Um, hi there." A young voice said softly. "Can I come in? I've brought some stew and some new bandages."

what happened next nearly made Shiro faint.

A young girl around the same age as Katie walked in the room with her dog. She had long blond hair and was wearing a green bandana on her head likely to keep it out of her face. It looked like she wore a mechanic's garb on but with he top half tied around her waist, all she wore underneath was a black tube top. She had bright blue eyes however the bags were clearly there too, like she'd stayed up all night.

Shiro's eyes darted for the nearest window to see if he wasn't dreaming. It was sunny, he could see the bright blue sky, rolling hills of a rural country side. He wished he could pinch himself. It was real.

 _She's human..._

 _I'm home..._

 _I have to be..._

However just as his hopes began to rise, the sound of metal hitting the floor snapped him back to reality. He looked down at the dog that had came in with the girl and saw a metal leg. It wasn't anywhere nearly as complex as what he use to have, or even designed in such a way to resemble some of the stuff the galaxy garrison's medical department had been experimenting with. This dog was all the confirmation he needed.

 _I'm in Amestris._

 _And there's only one way back to everyone._

 _The gateway._

"Um... hello?" The girl asked as she waved a hand in front of Shiro's face. He snapped out of it and looked her in the eye.

"Sorry... I'm a little out of sorts at the moment."

"Yeah I bet. With how Den found you I'm almost surprised you survived. There much blood was in the grass and you've been out cold for three days. Granny was almost convinced you wouldn't make it."

Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah well, I'm surprised I made it too. Wait, what made you sure I'd make it?"

"Well... let's just say I have a friend that went through something semi similar. Although to be honest I'm still confused for how you lost them in the first place. It's not as if there was a clear mark showing a knife or a sword had cut through. Actually..."

There was a long silence between them however Winry quickly to point down at the stew and the little plastic straw poking out of it.

"Nevermind! Anyway granny decided to make you some stew to help you get your strength back. If you need help just ask." Shiro nodded and began to drink. It was a struggle to bend over what with how exhausted he was along with the pain of no longer having both arms but he would have to make due for now. Even so he knew he wouldn't be lacking any arms for long. After all, the gateway had informed him about many things in this new world.

"So um..." the girl started. "If you don't mind me asking, you remember how you ended up on the side of the road?" Shiro hesitated. He really did want to trust this girl, but there's no way she'd actually believe him if he told the truth. The best thing to do at this point was fake amnesia.

"Sorry but I can't remember anything. To be honest I don't even know where exactly I am." He finished with a chuckle.

The girl's eyes turned to disappointment before bouncing back to an attempt at happiness.

"Oh you're at my house... But that doesn't actually answer your question... I mean, you're in Resembool. It's a small country town in east Amestris. Does that help?"

If Shiro had either of his hands he would be scratching the back of his head right about now. He didn't like lying. He wished he could be straight with her but he just couldn't. Although the name of the town, along with which section of the country he was in, did help Shiro contextualize the mess of information that had been dumped into his head. However knowing the layout of the land wasn't going to help him find a way home. He would need to find a way back to the gateway to do that not to mention something to give up.

But what else did Shiro have to lose? Despite all of the information he had been forced to learn, none of it was about his own world. Shiro still didn't know if his friends even defeated Zarkon much less killed. The uncertainty was destroying him, yet he knew he couldn't let it eat at him for long. This was nothing new. He had to focus on getting back to his world, then he could save them.

And if they were gone, he would surely get his revenge.

"Excuse me miss?" Shiro asked when he finished the stew. "Do you happen to know where the closest automail engineer is?" The girl's eyes lit up and a big smile crept across her face.

"Hmph. Why, you're looking at her! I'm Winry Rockbell, the only auto mail mechanic for miles."

Shiro's eyes widened and a grin crept across his face too.

So the gateway dropped him off at literally the one spot to replace his missing limbs?

"You can give me new arms?" He asked. Her smile turned into one of contemplation.

"Well I can't give you them, it'll cost you. But since you don't even know how you got here I doubt you have the money to afford my high end work." Shiro's happiness instantly dissipated, however the girl held up her hand in confidence.

"Not to worry though. I've got a rich client, I'm sure if I just charge him a little extra it'll cover most the cost of your automail. And then the rest of it will be covered once you're on your feet! Well what do you say Mr. um..."

"Now wait a second." Shiro started. I don't want you overcharging your other customers for my sake. I'll come up with the money somehow just-"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about overcharging him. I already do that anyway. He's and old friend, and he's okay with it. Besides, I might as well use some of the extra cash to help someone that clearly needs it."

Shiro was left silent for a bit. He wanted to do everything he could to get back home. Part of him still wanted to refuse but the other part knew he needed those arms.

"Alright, if you say it's okay."

"Great! I'll get to work on the design right away. Oh just wait till Ed sees this, he's going to be so jealous." The girl said with giggly glee. "I'm Winry by the way. Winry Rockbell."

"Takashi Shirogane at your service Miss Rockbell."

"Takashi Shirogane? Huh. Are you from Xing?" Shiro could feel the sweat dripping down his neck.

 _What the heck is Xing?_

"Um... I don't think so."

"Oh shoot right! My bad. Sorry Mr. Shiroga-"

"Just Shiro is fine." He said with a smile.

"Alrighty then. It's a pleasure to meet you Shiro."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Rockbell."

"Just Winry is fine for me too." She said with a grin.

"Winry!" An elderly voice called. "You better get out here, it looks like we've got more honored guests."

"Honored guests?" Shiro asked. Winry's face lit up instantly.

"Well Shiro, it looks like you'll be able to get a glimpse of my best work after all." Shiro's eyes widened.

"You mean that person is-"

"Yep. You're about to meet both the youngest and the shortest State Alchemist in the history of this country." She said with a giggle. "The Champion of the People, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward Elric."

 **Author's notes: Well I wrote it. Here's to hoping someone will like this. I'm not the best writer however I at least attempted to make this alright. It is incredibly convenient that Shiro showed up at around the same time Ed was going to come back for a new arm, so I had it be that he was knocked out for a few days. It makes it less contrived in my opinion.**


End file.
